thelandofstorieswishingfandomcom-20200214-history
Evly, the Evil Queen
Background The Evil Queen is a character from the well-known fairy tale Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. She is Snow White's stepmother, and the main villain in The Wishing Spell. Though her history is in accordance with the classical fairytale of Snow White, she is also given a backstory to explain why she is so "evil". Before the people in the Northern Kingdom started calling her the Evil Queen, her name was Evly. Appearance and Personality As a young woman, Evly was very beautiful. She is described as a "beautiful young maiden with pale skin and long, dark coal colored hairTLOS I, ch 8, p. 159." The tragedies in her life, the magic she praises upon herself and her subsequent imprisonment mar her features and age her until she is no longer beautiful, despite the beauty potions she took. "It was the face of a woman who had once possessed beauty without flaw, and the face of a woman who had once been queen. Now, the woman sitting before her was just a prisoner whose looks had faded into a permanent, sorrowful scowl".''TLOS I, Prologue, p. 4 In the beginning of the first book, the Evil Queen is introduced as a bitter, cynical woman, and her attempts on Snow White's life and her quest to use the Wishing Spell regardless of the costs to the lives of Alex, Conner and their friends, makes her a dangerous and ruthless enemy. However, her backstory reveals that her actions, though ill-guided, are motivated from love, leaving the reader to come to their own judgement about her character. (see: '''Story') She is able to communicate through magic mirrors, and is said to be unique in this ability.TLOS I, ch 17, p. 334 In the second book, Levy is caught in the Magic Mirror. Her reflection looks young again, and she seems to be lost in the past, looking for Mira. Relationships True to the classical fairyland, Snow White mentions how the Evil Queen tried to kill her four times.TLOS I, Prologue, p 7 Three times which the Evil Qu��een attempt herself. Elysee evil mirror has the person she loves the most. Mira this is her love that is trapped in the mirror that’s why the mirror was so important to her. Story Evly was raised by the villagers of a town in the Northern Kingdom; her mother, who had been on the run for something, had died giving birth to her. She grew up and fell in love with a young poet called Mira. They were engaged. An evil Enchantress came for her on the eve of her wedding to Mira and took her as a slave, grooming her to marry Prince White of the Northern Kingdom. Mira found her and they exchanged letters while she was imprisoned- then the Enchantress trapped Mira into a mirror tAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAen, tried to kill Snow White four times. After Snow White was saved and became queen, the people called for the death of the 'Evil Queen', but Snow White had her locked in the dungeons instead. In the beginning of the first book, she visits the dungeon to ask Evly for her motives. After hearing Evly’s sad story, Snow White decided to try to help her escape from the dungeon. After escaping the dungeons with Snow White's help and having the Huntsman's daughter collect the items for the Wishing Spell, Evly performs the spell and Mira is released from the mirror. He briefly recognises her and then dies of old age. Mira and Evly are swallowed by the magic mirror as it collapses onto them during the battle of the castle to free the twins. In The Enchantress Returns, Alex and Conner go back to the abandoned castle to gather the pieces of the Magic Mirror in order to build the Wand of Wonderment. They find Evly trapped in the mirror shards. She looks young again, and for the most part, she appears to be lost in her memories, looking for Mira because she thinks he is still alive. She has a moment of clarity and recognises the twins and begs for their forgiveness. She also warns them for the Enchantress.TLOS II, ch 20 p. 364-365 In the 6th book however, Evly escapes the mirror by performing a good deed, when she is out, she realizes that her heart was back in her body and that she was allowed a second chance. Quotes "Outside these prison walls the world refers to you as the Evil Queen." -"If that is what the world has labeled me, then that is the name I shall learn to live with," the Evil Queen said. "Once the world has made a decision, there's little anyone can do to change its mind."''TLOS I, Prologue, p. 5 ''"But what the world fails to recognize is that a villain is just a victim whose story hasn't been told."''TLOS I, Prologue, p. 9 ''"The only powers I have are the powers of intimidation."''TLOS I, ch 20, p. 368 ''"I have done many terrible things in my time, but many terrible things have been done to me over time as well," the Evil Queen said. "So, as far as I am concerned, the world and I are even."TLOS I, ch 20, p. 380 "The world will always choose convenience over reality," the Evil Queen said. "It's easier to hate, blame, and fear than it is to understand. No one wants the truth; they want entertainment."TLOS I, ch 20, p. 380 "Pain will drive you mad if it's strong enough; it'll change you into something you're not. It'll turn you evil."TLOS II, ch 20 p. 364 References Category:Characters Category:Queen Category:Witches Category:Humans Category:Fairy's [[Category:'She doesn't ask for her heart to be turned in to stone she just wants to stop feeling the pain because Mira is forgetting about her and she loves him. ']] [[Category:'Evly's does didn't ever say she wanted her heart to be turned into stone she just didn't want to feel the pain of Mira forgetting her anymore ']]